Don't Worry Baby
by Chaobaby95
Summary: Amy Rose has a baby brother! She offers Sonic to help her and her family. When she sees Sonic take care of the baby, she's surprised how good Sonic is at parenting...Is she having thoughts?
1. Chapter 1

**YOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOH. yes YOOH. I'm writing a new story. Chapter story. YOU'LL LOVE THIS ONE. I SWEAR ON MY RIGHT HAND YOU'LL LOVE IT.**

**Okay? **

**Disclaimer: I do not own any character in here EXCEPT FOR LITTL- not telling. MUHAHA.**

**nnnnnaaaaannanananananananaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaananaHEYYYJUDEE. sorry. had a moment. xD**

**Don't Worry Baby.**

It's been 3 years later. Everyone is older now, and got more closer to each other. There also weren't as many disasters like that one time with Chaos, or Shadow or saving the galaxy. None of that interesting stuff happens anymore. But there's been some adventures that didn't involve fighting Eggman...

_Flashbacks_

**When Knuckles Said ****I Love You.**

Once again, Knuckles and Rouge were fighting over something idiotic like..."That's my orange soda!" Sonic, Amy, Cream, and Tails were watching them fight, bored out of their minds.

"When will you guys stop fighting?" Sonic asked.

"SHUT UP, SONIC!" Knuckles yelled, and Sonic widened his eyes.

"Ah, but, wha-," He stuttered.

"I SAID SHUT UP!" Rouge yelled this time. The blue hedgehog backed off. Amy rolled her eyes at the fighting couple. Cream and Tails had their hands on their chins, bored also.

"YOU KNOW WHY I HATE THIS FIGHT?"

"WHY?"

"BECAUSE IT WILL NEVER END. AND I WANT IT TO END."

"WELL, WHEN DO YOU WANT IT TO END?"

"WHEN I SAY I LOVE YOU." Sonic's jaw dropped. Amy spit out her water. Tails had a weird face on. Cream had a shocked face and randomly pointed at Knuckles. Rouge had a very surprised face on, with a little blush on her cheeks.

"W-What did you just say?"

"...I said I love you."

"...Oh." The two ..."animals" hugged. Everyone but Sonic and Tails had a warm smile on.

"Aww...That's so sweet."

"Gee, I wonder how long we waited for _that._"

"SHUT UP."

"BUT, WHAT? HA?"

"Just let it go Tails...Just let it go." Tails huffed. Amy and Cream giggled at them.

**When Amy's siblings came to town.**

"WOOO. I FINALLY GET TO SEE AMY AGAIN!" Cassie, the craziest sister of them all, screamed in joy.

"Yeah, I can't wait. I wonder if she did any bad things yet," Regina, the over-protective one, wondered out loud.

"Regina, don't over protect Amy. She's old enough to do things on her own now. She's smart," Angel, the sweet and the oldest one, told her. Regina rolled her eyes.

"Whatever."

"OHMIGOD! THERE'S AMY'S HOUUSSEE!!" Samantha saw Amy's house and quickly ran into her house.

"Oh my god, Cassie!" Regina quickly ran after her. Angel rolled her eyes, and silently walked to Amy's house.

"HIII AMY!"

"Oh my gosh! Cassie!!" Amy smiled and ran to her sister and hugged her. She also hugged her other sisters too. "I am so glad you guys came here. I've missed you so much!"

"We missed you too, Amy," Angel said, smiling.

"We're going to have fun! You get to meet all of my friends and all!"

"You bet we're going to have fun!! WOO." Amy smiled and laughed.

**Whipped Cream Attack.**

Amy, Cream, Sonic, Amy's sisters, and Tails were making pie for fun and to celebrate Summer '08. They decided to put whipped cream on top of the pie. Tails accidentally put whipped cream onto Cream's finger.

"Oops. Sorry Cream," Tails apologized.

"..." She licked it off, then looked at Tails. She took a deep breath and said..."WHIPPED CREAM FIGHTT!!"

"OH NO!" Tails ran away, but Cream got a bottle and started spraying it everywhere, getting it on Sonic and Amy, who were also having a whipped cream fight. "I ONLY ACCIDENTALLY PUT IT ON YOUR FINGER. GOSH!"

"I DON'T CARE. I'VE BEEN WANTING TO DO THIS SINCE I WAS 4 YEARS OLD!!"

"WELL, BUT..!"

"SHUT UP!"

"WUH!"

**End of Flashbacks.**

Those were great times. But there's going to be yet another great adventure. Well, not exactly an adventure, but, it's like an adventure. Something like, taking care of a new-born baby. Rouge and Knuckles are on the way to that already. Of course, they did **'it'.** They got married a couple weeks ago actually. Everyone was happy, even Sonic was crying a bit because one of his best friends and his rival was getting married. But he stopped soon. Also, Amy just figured out that her dad was alive! A long time ago, Amy thought her dad died from war, but she guessed wrong.

When he came back, Amy's mother, Lilac, was so happy that she couldn't stop kissing him and couldn't stop crying either. One night...this happened.

"It's been a while...since we did this," Lilac whispered.

"I know...wanna try for another one?" Michael asked. (Michael is Amy's dad)

"..Yeah. But this time..let's try for a boy."

"Yeah, I'm freaked out by having all girls...no offence."

"Hehe, none taken."

"Good." Then Michael softly kissed her as they made love..

**--Next morning, three weeks later.**

_Ring. Ring. Ring._

Amy's phone rang three times. She reached for the phone and answered with a tired voice. "Hullo?"

"OMIGOSH AMY! GUESS WHAT!!" An excited Cassie asked.

"What?"

"MOM'S HAVING ANOTHER BABY!" Amy woke up with wide eyes, and sat upright.

"Crazy sister say what?"

"I'm serious! Haha! And can you believe it!? They tried for a BOY this time. A BOY! ISN'T THAT GREAT?!"

"Oh my gosh! Are you kidding me?!" Amy asked, smiling.

"Nope! OMIGOD, I CAN'T WAIT. COME ON, 9 MONTHS, DON'T KEEP ME WAITING!" Amy laughed at her sister. She was always so impatient.

"Well, then. I can't wait either. Can I tell the others?"

"Of course!! Tell everybody you wanna tell!...Unless you don't know the person."

"Of course not, I'll tell my friends, duh."

"Oh, duh. Of course. Hehe, well I'll see you soon!"

"Okay! Bye."

"Bye!" They hung up. Then Amy started dialing Sonic's number, anxious to tell him. After 2 rings, he picked up.

"Hello?"

"Sonic! Guess what?!"

"What?"

"I'm gonna have a baby brother!"

"...What?"

"I guess my mom and dad did it, and they wanted a boy. So I might get a baby brother!!"

"...WHAT?"

"...BABY. BROTHER."

"AMY MICHELLE ROSE!" Sonic yelled and Amy giggled at that. "GET YOUR BUTT OVER HERE THIS INSTANT!"

"Okay...Okay!" They hung up, and Amy just put on her jacket, not minding that she still had on pajamas. Sonic's house was only a couple blocks away, so in about 5 minutes, she got there. Before she could even knock on the door, it opened and Sonic pulled her right in.

"Okay. So what's this whole "having a baby brother" thing?"

"Okay, well, my mom and dad one day, three weeks ago maybe, had... "it" and they tried for a baby boy. So three weeks later she found out that she was pregnant. And somehow, maybe, hopefully, I'll have a baby brother! Make sense?"

"...Really? Then you'll be having 4 siblings. That makes 5 in all in the whole siblings thing."

"...Oh my gosh. Wow."

"I know...wow. You're having a baby brother...I haven't seen a baby in a while..."

"Maybe you can help! Like, babysit."

"...Yeah...Maybe I can."

"But it depends...How good are you with babies?"

"Oh, you'll be surprised. You'll just have to wait until then. Haha."

"Awww." Sonic smiled.

"Yeah, but I'm happy for you. Really."

"Really? I'm happy too. To think of it, I haven't seen babies in a while, either." Sonic nodded. He then looked her and laughed.

"You realize you're still in your pajamas right?" Amy blushed and nodded. She was wearing a large light pink shirt with long, warm pajama bottoms with dog footprints on it. Sonic was about cracking up right now.

"Stop it!! You told me to come over here this instant!"

"I know...I know..it's just so funny and cute."

"Yeah? What are your pajamas? Teddy bears?"

"No."

"...Then what are they?"

"..I'm not telling you."

"Well I'll go find them then."

"NO!" Amy laughed and started running upstairs. Sonic ran after her, and with his fast speed, he caught her.

"Oh come on, Sonic! Please??"

"No.."

"Pretty please?"

"No.."

"PLLLEAAAASSEEE."

"FINE. But I hid them somewhere. You gotta try to find them. So ha."

"...Fine then." Amy started looking for them. He first started with his room, but as she did that, he ran to her again and picked her up. He threw her on the bed and pounced on her. "Sonic!"

"Hehe. You cannot escape!" Amy sighed. "Fine. I'll tell you. They're plaid. I love plaid. There."

"...I like plaid too."

"I like it more than you."

"No I do."

"...We both like it equally."

"Fine. That's better." Sonic smiled.

"Well I best be going home. It's still kinda early, you know...It's like 8:00 in the morning."

"Yeah I know...but you can stay here and sleep. I'm not tired at all."

"..Really?"

"Yeah. I don't want you to go all the way back to your house just to sleep there."

"Well, you can drop me off there, you know."

"Yeah...well..Just stay." Amy smiled.

"Fine, but you gotta tuck me in." Sonic rolled his eyes. He nodded, and then Amy laid down on his bed. He pulled the covers over her and told her,

"Get some rest. You'll need it." He then gave a kiss on the forehead, which made her smile. He sat down beside her, and rocked her back and forth and singing a small lullaby. "Betcha they're young, betcha they're smart, betcha they collect things like ashtrays and art, betcha they're good, why shouldn't they be, their one mistake...was giving up me...So maybe now it's time, and maybe when I wake...they'll be there calling me baby...maybe..." And with that, Amy fell asleep, and Sonic gave her one last kiss on the forehead.

**_-Tomorrow, tomorrow, I love you, tomorrow._**

**_You're only...a day...away._**

--

**Alright. I'm done with the first chapter. It's kinda crappy, but I promise, the next one will be better. (:**

**Songs are from the musical Annie.**


	2. Chapter 2

Hey, I'm back with this story, with just recently updating I'm in Love with Someone Else and PS, I Love You. (: Mind reading them? haha. Anyway, I wanted to update a story before I go to Kennywood or Niagara Falls. WOOT WOOT! XD

**Disclaimer: yOU ALREADY KNOW what I don't own, so I won't even bother.**

**"Imagine all the people living life in peace. You may say I'm a dreamer, but I'm not the only one. I hope someday you'll join us, and the world we become as one."**

**-John Lennon.**

"_And the dream we were conceived in will reveal a joyful face... and the world we once believed in will shine again in grace. Then why do we keep strangling life wound this Earth, crucify its soul. Though it's plain to see, this world is heavenly. We could be God's glow... Heal the world."_

_-Michael Jackson._

**

* * *

**9 months have passed, and the mother is about ready to have her baby boy. Everyone's in the hospital, the Sonic crew and the relations to the mother. One of the relations, though, was not here.

"Where the hell is Amy?! Why isn't she here?" Cassie growled, getting angier every second.

"I'll find her," Sonic offered and ran off to Amy's house, his first suggestion of where she would be. "Amy?"

A tiny voice whispered, "Leave me alone..." Sonic barely heard it, but he knew Amy was here somewhere. He searched everywhere; her room, downstairs, upstairs, everywhere, but he didn't find any track of her.

"Amy, where are you?" He desperately asked, not wanting to stay here in this house if she wasn't here.

"..I'm in the closet right by you.." Sonic made a face and opened the closet. His face soon turned into concern.

Amy was all wet, as if she just came out of the shower, her eyes were puffy and red, ruining the view of her shamrock green eyes. She was still in her pajamas, but they were wet also.

"Amy..what happened?" Sonic asked with concern and bent down to get a closer look at her.

"I...I-I.." Amy was lost for words.

"It's okay...Did you have a bad dream or somethin'?" Amy slowly nodded. Sonic smiled and shook his head. "There's no reason to skip out an important thing of your life because of a dream."

"But I'm afraid...I'll have-"

"Deja Vu happens rarely, Ames. It's not gonna happen. Trust me." Amy was silenced after that. Sonic tried to find other words to make her feel better. "Your mom's a brave person, she'll make it through, I'm almost certain she'll make it."

"...Are you sure?"

"I'm sure." Amy hugged Sonic, crying her eyes out, but not sobbing. He was a bit taken aback, but he got over it and lightly pat her on the back. "There, there. Everything's going to be alright."

He could almost smell the scent of Amy's hair/quills while she was hugging him. It smelled of sunscreen; not saying that she actually _put _sunscreen on it; it was just the kind of shampoo she used that smelled like sunscreen.

Sonic was enjoying the smell, but almost forgot about the hospital. "We better get going to the hospital if you wanna see a bundle of joy there." Amy giggled.

"Yeah..." Sonic lightly pushed her away, breaking the hug, but he picked her up in bridal style, making Amy giggle and blush a little. Sonic smiled and asked her,

"You ready to go to the haunted hospital?" Amy rolled her eyes and nodded. Sonic ran quickly to the hospital, and got there in time, because Amy's mother was about to give birth.

"Oh my god, thank _god _you got here in time!" Angel said. "She's about to give birth, and she wants us there!" And by 'us' she meant the sisters. They quickly went to the room Lilac(Amy's mother) was in and saw her there on the bed, breathing slowly and sweating crazy.

Lilac saw Amy and smiled. "Amy...come over here," she ordered softly. Amy went over to her mother and grabbed her hand; the pink hedgehog was shaking. "There's nothing to be feared of; I'll be fine. I made it through with all of you three wonderful girls, and I'll make it through with this one. Trust me."

Amy smiled. She was crying; but of happiness, not fear nor sadness. Lilac wiped a tear away with her thumb and she warmly smiled back.

* * *

A sound of loud crying could be heard from the waiting room, which woke everyone up in there. "Is that..?" Tails started.

"I think so.." Sonic said, wide awake now. Suddenly, Regina came running in the room. "Regina! Did it happen?"

"Yes! Oh my god, you should see him! He's so adorable! Follow me, but be quiet!" Everyone nodded and followed her. She let everyone in the room and gasped silently. They saw the little baby in Lilac's arms. He was a light blue with three normal blue streaks on each three quills. His eyes were the softest green, softer than Amy's. He almost looked like a light blue Sonic chao. He was also very tiny, only inches bigger than the size of a palm.

"Oh my god..He is so cute.." Cream quietly said. The others agreed. Sonic took one quick look at Amy and put a small grin on his face. She was crying; yet she was smiling at the same time. He almost blushed at the thought of her being a good mother...or sister.

"Sonic." He snapped out of his thoughts when he heard Amy say his name, also motioning him to come over by her side. He walked over to her.

"What?"

"Do you want to hold him for a bit?" She asked sweetly. Sonic looked at her, then at her mother, who was smiling and nodding. He held out his arms, and she placed the baby boy in his arms. The baby's skin was soft; like a pillow filled with cotton and other soft materials.

He smiled at the little one. He raised his index finger and softly tickled it's tummy, getting a cute giggle from the little blue hedgehog. "You're ticklish, just like your sister, Amy." Everyone got a laugh out of that.

"Oh Sonic." Sonic gave her a toothy smile, and gave the baby back to Lilac.

"So what are you going to name him?" Tails asked.

"Well, we were thinking Kevin..." Michael suggested.

"That's a nice name!" Cream exclaimed. They thanked her and thought it over about the name 'Kevin' and they agreed that they would call him Kevin.

Kevin Cameron Rose.

* * *

It has been a month since Kevin was born. Kevin was certainly an energetic one, even though he can't even walk or talk yet. Sonic went over to their house more often to help them a little. Even though Sonic isn't big on changing diapers or feeding them and such, but he definitely knows how to make them smile or laugh!

Kevin likes a lot of things, for example; he likes to get tickled. He likes it when people snuggle their faces in his tummy. He _loves _to stare, laugh, and smile. His favorite toy is his rattle, he practically shakes it all day. He likes all kinds of baby food. He likes to be hugged, be sung to before nap time, and he _loves _company and music.

Kevin loves his family, especially Amy, who takes care of him the most since the others are pretty much busy. If everyone's busy, then Sonic could perhaps come over and take care of him while they go do their work, since Eggman's not really coming around these parts. He only comes like once every 5 months or less, because he just couldn't _stand _Sonic beating him all the time, so he wants to create the perfect machine that would take months to make so he can beat that blue bozo once and for all.

But that's not happening. Never ever.

Sonic decided to take a visit to the house, so he ran to the house and pushed the doorbell, hearing the excited squeals from the baby. He laughed silently at that. The door opened, revealing a happy Amy.

"Hi Sonic!"

"Hey Amy. Mind if I come in?"

"Oh, not at all Sonic!" She let him in, also revealing a happy Kevin. Sonic smiled and walked over to him.

"Hi Kevin! Are you happy to see me?" He cutely asked, before tickling him, receiving a loud giggle out of the baby. Amy giggled and also walked over to them.

"I know I'm happy." Sonic smiled at Amy for saying that. She smiled back. Their smiling contest was interrupted by Kevin.

"Goo." Sonic looked at him.

"What does that mean?" Kevin just stared at him, with Sonic staring back. After the agony of not blinking in 5 minutes, Sonic blinked and shook his head to shake the blurriness away.

The little boy looked at him, then giggled and clapped. The royal blue hedgehog rolled his shiny green eyes, then smiled.

"Oh good Sonic, you're here," Lilac suddenly came and said. "Listen, I need you and Amy to take care of Kevin while I go to work. Michael and the others are pretty much doing their own stuff in some other places." They all laughed.

"Okay, we'll take care of him, mom," Amy replied.

"Thank you. I'll see you guys later."

"Alright, bye." Both of them said, and Lilac was off to work.

"How come you aren't out there doing something? Usually you're shopping," Sonic chuckled.

"Yeah well, I decided to take a break and take care of my baby brother." When she said baby brother, she snuggled her face in his tiny belly, getting a giggle out of him.

"Oh okay." Amy smiled sweetly at him.

* * *

Amy was now feeding him with baby formula/warm milk in a bottle. His little hands and fingers held Amy's big fingers, to him they were big, at least. Kevin was done within 8 minutes, and she put the bottle in the sink. She set Kevin down by his toys so he could play with them and plopped down on the couch. She was _tired._

"Heh, tired?" Sonic asked and a joking matter, also plopping down the couch.

"Yeah..taking care of a baby is hard work, after all. But it's still fun."

"I agree. I could just fall asleep right here, right now just by watching Kevin play with his toys." Sonic laughed, watching Kevin play with his rattle. Amy giggled.

"Yeah.." Sonic noticed she wasn't just tired, she seemed a bit down also.

"You alright? You seem a bit down than tired."

"Oh no, I'm fine...I just...I don't know." Sonic smiled and scooted a bit closer to Amy to get a better look. She did look like she was tired, but there's just something about her that makes her look down. Sonic shrugged it off and started to watch Kevin. He almost didn't notice that Amy was sleeping until...

"Gah!" Amy's face was really close to his face, causing to make him blush a tiny bit. Kevin noticed this and giggled. "Don't you laugh at me Kevin...it's not funny...Erm..Amy?" Amy was about wrapping her arms around Sonic's waist and snuggling her face into his chest. Sonic was desperately struggling to pull away from Amy, but her arms were tightly wrapped around him. This caused Kevin to laugh even louder. "I'm never going to get her off of me..."

Then he grabbed her arms and tried pulling her arms away from him, but that didn't work also.

"Dang Amy, it almost feels like you're awake!" He tried everything, but nothing worked, and then he finally gave up. He noticed Kevin was laughing the whole time when Sonic was trying to push Amy off of him. "Ya see what I hafta go through Kevin? Do ya?" He just giggled.

The rich blue hedgehog took a deep breath and sighed. He decided to just lay down until Amy wakes up. He started to notice how warm Amy's arms were...

_'Her arms feel so nice and warm.. Oh, snap out of it, Sonic! You don't feel this way for her! Ugh, I need to get her off of me before I go ballistic!'_

Then he heard a groan. Sonic sweat dropped. Did he wake her up? Slowly, Amy took her arms off of his waist and laid down on the couch, her hands under the pillow she randomly grabbed. He smiled and grabbed a blanket and put it over her body. He looked at her for a minute and then said,

"You're a complicated girl, Amy Rose...but..I guess that's sometimes a good thing." And then he went over to Kevin to play with him for a little while.

* * *

**Aha. I thought of my baby cousin Kevin while writing this. XD Yes I have a baby cousin named Kevin. But his last name is not Rose, nor his middle name is not Cameron.**

**Stay tuned for next chapter! :D**


	3. Chapter 3

* * *

Alrighty, I'm back from my awesome vacation, and continuing this!

Be warned! This chapter has very tiny fluff in it. ;)

**Disclaimer: **I do not own anythingg; the things belongg to SEGA. Lucky peoples..

_A kiss is the one thing that is true magic.Clair Macintosh._

* * *

Apparently after 2 hours of playing with Kevin and waiting for Amy to wake up, Sonic fell asleep on the floor with a baby's blanket placed upon him. The baby hedgehog was just minding his own little business playing with his red toy car.

Amy just came out from the bathroom, wearing a white fuzzy robe and pink fuzzy slippers. Her hair was soaking wet, due to the fact that she just took a shower. The light pink hedgehog moved down to her baby brother's level and tickled him; getting a cute giggle out of him.

She looked over to Sonic and giggled lightly at the sight of him with the baby blanket. She poked him, and got no movement at all from Sonic. She then shook his arm, and he grunted a little, then went back to quiet mode. She sweat dropped at him and rolled her eyes. She decided to just leave him be. She leaned in and gave a sweet kiss on the cheek, which obviously woke him up.

"Hmm..?" He moaned out. He looked around and noticed he was still at Amy's place. He bolted out of his laying position and widened his eyes. "What time is it?"

"It's around 4:00...are you okay Sonic?" He sighed of relief.

"Yeah.. I thought it was like 8:00; because that's when I have to be home by." Amy nodded. Sonic noticed her apperence and raised his eyebrows. Then he noticed what he was just doing and lightly blushed. He scratched his ear, trying to look innocent and asked,

"So what do you wanna do?"

"Um...we can put Kevin to sleep first and then find something to do.."

"Okay." Amy picked up Kevin and motioned Sonic to follow her to her room. He entered the room, and it was actually nice. It had purple colored walls with a white border with flower designs and there was a balcony. Her bed had dark purple sheets with light purple pillows and a small TV and lamp. It also had a white dresser.

Sonic sat by Amy and helped her to get Kevin to sleep. But the baby was far too hyper to go to sleep. They tried everything; warm milk/formula, singing lullabies, pretending to sleep and everything; but they couldn't get the baby to sleep.

The sakura hedgehog sighed heavily and plopped down on the bed. "What on Mobius are we going to do to get this baby to SLEEP!?"

Sonic placed Kevin on the bed in front of him, and grabbed all of the pillows and made some kind of pillow fort to keep Kevin from falling and plopped beside Amy.

"I have no clue.." They both thinked hard to figure out a way to get Kevin to sleep. Sonic pretty much gave up and turned to Amy and tell her, but he stopped in tracks when he saw her. He was back into his 'looking' form, and couldn't help but blush. _'Amy looks so pretty...What the heck is happening to me...? I didn't feel Amy for this way before...why now? I guess her appearance is better this way.. I just noticed now that she's wearing a robe.._

The royal blue hedgehog _extremely_ blushed after that thought and shook it off and looked at Kevin. The tiny baby blue hedgehog was looking at Sonic with wonder...then came the staring contest. Amy saw this and giggled.

"No doubt Kevin's going to win," she assumed. Sonic's were about to go numb after not blinking for around 5 minutes, and finally blinked. He was rubbing his eyes, then when he opened them, all of a sudden Kevin fell asleep. They both blinked, then sweat dropped.

"I'll put him to bed," Sonic told her and she nodded. She saw the way he acted around babies and smiled.

_I bet he would make a great father.. probably even a better parent than me...Sonic's so sweet and caring and he makes Kevin so happy..._ Amy thought while twirling her hair.

"You okay, Amy?" She jumped when Sonic asked her that.

"Uh, yeah, I'm fine."

"You sure?" Amy nodded quickly. "'Kay then.. So what do you want to do since Kevin's finally asleep?"

"Um.. I don't know.."

"Hmm.." They both got back into their thinking motion again.

"Pardon me for asking you this...but, do you think you'll be a good father _if_ you owned a baby?" Sonic looked at her with surprisement. "I don't know why I asked.. I guess it's because I see how you act around Kevin.. and I just assumed you'd make a good father if you had a child of your own.. I think you'd make a better father than I would be as a mother.."

Sonic smiled. "Now don't say that.. You're already a great sister to Kevin, and you're so sweet and caring that you could be like, a perfect mother." Amy blushed a deep pink.

"You really think so?"

"Yeah.."

"Well, I think you could be the makings of a perfect father."

"Nah.."

"Yeah! I mean, you know how to make babies happy, how to take care of them, how to hold them the right way and everything!"

"Yeah, to a _baby,_ not a child, nor a teenager. I don't wanna help them with their personal problems with boys and all.. or girls."

"HA! IF you had a child, what gender would you want?"

"Uhm.. girls. I don't know why. I guess it's easier to make them happier." Amy giggled. "And I certainly know how to make you happy."

"Yeah." She giggled again. He smiled. Then there was an awkward silence between them, not knowing what to say or do after their little talk about babies.

"So um.. if you were to have..."love", who would you want it to be? Like...their personalities.." Amy blushed at this question, but she answered anyway, with a little stuttering.

"W-Well, um...I would like the guy to be sweet and caring, and I would like him to love me before we have 'it', and that we have a nice, long relationship before anything happens to the next level.."

"That sounds reasonable."

"Yeah...what about you?"

"Um, well..pretty much the same things as you, but, uh, sometimes I rush a little bit.."

"What do you mean?"

"Like...when I first got into a relationship, we started having sex after...2 months...ehehe.." Sonic sweat dropped then looked down; as if ashamed he told her that he practically wasn't a virgin.

"Oh.."

"Yeah...uhm.. are you a virgin?"

"Yeah..." She looked embarrased.

"Don't be embarrased.. There's really nothing to be embarrased of actually; my first time wasn't so good.. so uh... yeah.."

"Really? Who was your first?"

"Uhh.. uhm..." He couldn't say the name; he was practically scared to say it, but Amy got it right away.

"Sally?"

"..Yeah.." Amy nodded slowly. She almost couldn't bear to think about those two together...The two were so happy together a long time ago; two years ago actually. And the two had sex, and it was bad for Sonic..

"Was she your only one?"

"No..I had sex with two people.."

"You dirty hedgehog.."

"I'M NOT A DIRTY HEDGEHOG!" The pink hedgehog laughed. "My second time was better!"

"Who was it with?"

"Mina." Amy smiled.

"I liked her...she was nice."

"Yeah.."

"So...who do you think will be your next? Or are you going to stay single forever? Or become gay?" Sonic sweat dropped.

"Well, I know I'm not going to stay single..and I'm_ certainly NOT_ going to become gay.." She laughed. "Uh.. I don't really know who's going to be my next...might be someone I know.." She nodded. "I don't know, it might even be..."

"Be...who?"

"...You'll figure it out." Amy sweat dropped. Then came the awkward silence again...

"I still think you'll make a better father.."

"NO, you'll make a better mother.."

"No, you'll be a better parent."

"No you."

"No you."

"YOU!"

"YOU!"

"BLAHSCHMO!" Sonic randomly shouted.

"Wh-What?"

"I don't know, it popped in my head.." Amy rolled her eyes. "You know, I like your hair like that.."

"T-Thank you.." Sonic smiled, then he leaned in to smell her hair. It smelled of honey...Actually it smelled like honeyed pear...whatever it was, it smelled good. Amy reacted nervously when he did this. He was so close to her, she could hear his heartbeat; so alive and fast; just like Sonic.

He was so close, she fainted in those amazing, brilliant green eyes. He noticed her looking at him, so he looked back, so they stared at each other for a while. He could feel a blush forming in his cheeks as he looked deeply into her soft jade eyes. He thought they were so beautiful, he could drown in them.

They both jumped a little when they felt each others breaths. They didn't realize they were moving closer to each other. Sonic brought up his hands and cupped Amy's face, who was completely still, her heart beating faster and faster as he leaned in closer, their lips almost meeting...

Then he suddenly broke the gap and kissed her straight there. Both their eyes were closed, their hands moving around. Amy wrapped her arms around Sonic's neck, also stroking his quills while she's at it. Sonic moved his left hand and placed it behind Amy's head and messed around with her hair/quills and moved the other hand around her waist.

Sonic started to gently nibble Amy's upper lip, while she nibbled his bottom lip, creating a strong sensation for the both of them. They kissed for a while, then pulled away after a couple of minutes.

"Wow.. that was.. one of the most amazing kisses I've ever had.." Sonic admitted, and Amy agreed.

"That was my first kiss.."

"Really?"

"Yeah...it's sorta embarrasing, because most people get their first kiss before the age of 15.." He smiled.

"A lot of people get their first kiss after 15 also."

"I know...but I'm glad my first kiss was with you." He smiled wider.

"Yeah.. I bet you are.." He gave her one more kiss; this one was more intense and stronger. And they stayed like that for a while...

* * *

**BLAHSCHMO. cliffy. bwahahaha. And I bet you guys are horny. XDDD Reviews please!(:**


	4. Chapter 4

* * *

_'But in two-thousand, one-hundred, twenty-three hours, abandon the universe.'  
-Right here, right now, High School Musical 3_

* * *

It was around 8:00, and that was the time Sonic had to go. For some reason, though, Amy's mother, actually nobody had come back. Was everyone running late? Did they get lost?

"I swear, if they come home tomorrow morning, they better have a real good explanation for coming late," Amy muttered to herself, but Sonic heard it, and chuckled.

"Well, I must be going. I promised my parents I'd be home around eight," he told her, almost silently and hesitantly - as if he didn't want to leave Amy and Kevin all alone in the house. "Are you sure you'll be alright by yourself with the baby?" He asked her, making sure.

"I think I will. And if I'm in trouble and no one's still not home, I'll give you a call, okay?"

"Sure. Thanks for letting me drop by. I had a real fun time," he winked at her. Getting the message, she giggled.

"No problem. I had fun too." Before he left, he gave her a quick kiss on the lips and said his goodbyes, also kissing Kevin a kiss on the forehead. He finally left, suddenly getting quiet in the house. "Okay, it's kind of scary when it's quiet, huh Kevin?"

"Goo?"

"Let's turn on the TV and watch your favorite show, huh?"

"Gaaa!" He glee'd at that, seeming like as if he knew what Amy was talking about. Kevin's favorite show was Elmo's World. As much as Amy doesn't like it now, she enjoyed watching it with her baby brother. She liked a few points in the show. Her most favorite was really when Elmo talked to Mr. Noodles. It was cute, it was one of her favorite childhood shows back then. But because of this, she had to miss one of her favorite movies, 'The Breakfast Club', but she can always rent that. She giggled as Kevin clapped when Mr. Noodles came on.

"Who's that! It's Mr. Noodles, huh?" She giggled at herself. She loved being a big sister to Kevin; then flashbacks came. It was when she and Sonic were talking about being parents if they had children. That made Amy almost think about having children with a certain someone. She remembered that Sonic also brought up the subject of lovemaking. She now had two things to think about. She half-hoped that Sonic would 'sleep' with her some time soon, maybe, and then maybe if it's possible; having children in the future. She looked at Kevin for a minute, and realized how much Sonic was a good influence on him. She blushed and giggled at the though of Sonic and herself being married and having children. She sighed now, shaking her thoughts away.

--**Meanwhile, with Sonic.**

Sonic actually decided to walk home instead, because he had a couple things to think over, and he didn't want his parents and siblings questioning him over and over about what's on his mind. He thought over about how his day went with Amy and Kevin. It was certainly a busy day, trying to put Kevin to sleep, feeding him, and everything. But when he did that stuff with Amy, he felt different in a way. He felt nice; loving. He nearly acted like a totally different person towards Amy when he was helping her take care of her baby brother.

He looked down at the pavement, hearing his footsteps silently stomp against it. He had his hands in his coat pockets. He was now looking ahead, seeing nothing but dim street lights, and a couple of houses. He had never been this quiet before. Usually, he'd be home by now, playing a game with his brother, or listening to his sister rant on about how her life was so perfect, or he'd be randomly ranting about...well, random stuff. But he was thinking too hard. It's like he just lost his best friend.

He realized he had just kissed Amy, smiling at the memory. He ran his thumb over his ring finger, twisting the ring around. His parents had given him a promise ring, telling him to wear it so that he'd promise them to not have sex until marriage or at least over eighteen. Sonic was now eighteen, and his birthday wasn't until in June, which was three months away. He didn't mind waiting at all, actually. But sometimes he can love a person too much, and can't bear to wait.

That was happening to him right now.

He pulled the ring off his finger, he had stopped walking a few minutes ago as soon as he felt the ring. He looked at it. A sterling silver, the diamond just about the size of a length of a tic-tac. He sighed, "Why would I need this now? I'm almost nineteen, and what's even the point of wearing this when I already had sex...?" He hopelessly questioned himself. He sounded almost sad. But he's also right. What was the point of wearing it anyway? He had even promised himself he'd make careful choices on when he chooses someone to love; which is not really hard for him to do, since he sees himself already falling in love with his best friends. First it was Sally, then it was Mina.

Was his third Amy?

He bit his tongue and closed his eyes, shaking his head. "No...she's too young. She's still a virgin, and...it's probably best for her to wait until she's older...but I have to admit, though, she's a good kisser," he chuckled to himself. "Maybe that's enough for now...maybe I need to slow down." He even almost told her that she might be his next, and he wanted to kill himself for that, because he had no doubt that he would scare Amy out of her brains. Her heart is still young, she is much too sweet for anything sexual happening to her.

He put the ring in his jacket, not wanting to put it back on ever again. His parents knows he's responsible enough to make his own smart decisions, they just don't know when to accept it. He was getting tired of walking, so he ran full speed to his house. Of course, when he entered, his mom ranted on about how he's fifteen minutes late. "Just calm down, mother. Amy's parents didn't come home yet so she wanted me to stay for a bit longer," he lied, not wanting to bring up the fact on what he's gone through his thoughts during his slow walk.

Aleena sighed, "You better be telling the truth. I don't see your ring on." She had caught him. Now what was he going to do?

He bit his bottom lip. He did not even feel like getting into an argument with his mom right now. But he had to tell the truth, because his mom really knows how to read his mind. "Well, I just thought I didn't need it anymore, because what's the point of wearing it when I already had sex?"

"I just wanted you to promise me that you won't make any more mistakes..."

"See, this is why I took it off. I want you to be able to believe in what I want to do with my life. You can't control it, only I can. Now, I'm smart enough to make my own decisions, and you _know_ that! You really should."

"..I do. Trust me, I really do. It's just that...I see the way you act around girls, especially around Amy. And now, since she has a baby brother, and you're going to want to spend more time helping her, you might be having thoughts." Sonic hated to admit it, but she was right. She continued on, though. "You don't have to wear the ring anymore...but you have to promise me you'll be careful around her. I'm not sure her parents, and especially her sisters will not be happy if she got pregnant.."

"You know, there's this thing called 'protection'? You should look it up sometime," Sonic told her in a matter-of-factly way.

Aleena smiled. She pulled him closer to her and gave him a motherly kiss on the forehead, then hugging him afterwards. "I know." She pulled away and quietly stepped upstairs, leaving Sonic a bit confused. He shook it off and sat down, turning on the television and watching Nick at Nite. Unfortunately for him, it was a Fresh Prince of Bel-Air episode, where Ashley thinks she's ready to make love with her boyfriend. Sonic groaned loudly and threw a pillow over his face, trying to cover his mouth from screaming. He turned it off quickly and dashed upstairs to his room. He sighed, his flashing green eyes scanning the room. He had taken off his regular daytime clothing, and put on his comfy clothes; green plaid pants and no shirt.

He turned off his room light and turned on his little lamp, throwing his light blue flat sheets over him, sighing once more. He was facing the lamp, using his hand to support his head up. He was thinking about things like his past life and his life right now, comparing the differences. The most obvious ones are his friends, most of the time. Everyone had changed so much, a little too much, maybe. He sometimes wished at a point he enjoyed the most in his life, it would all just slow down to a stop. One point was when he was with his old friends, Sally, Bunnie, Rotor, and even Uncle Chuck. Another point was when he was in Chris's world and he didn't want to go away, which he was pretty positive Chris felt the same exact way.

Though he had to admit Chris was a little too clingy for him.

Then with Cosmo, which was a total drag for everyone actually. And it's happening again with Kevin. In a couple of years, he'll be going to preschool then kindergarten, and so on. People just grow up too fast; he wanted it to slow down to a stop. He had formed a small smile when he started to think about Amy and Kevin, how they act when they're together. It's like a mother caring for her son...

He turned around, now laying on his back with his hands behind his head. He kept on smiling at his thoughts for Amy and Kevin. They loved each other so much, that he wished he was a part of the family to share the love. He tossed to the other side now, staring at his blank TV. He decided to turn it on, to get away from his thoughts for now. He groaned at what he saw on the television. It was Eggman, of course.

"Well, I half-hope Sonic is watching this, because if he is, I'm making a comeback! Mwahahaha! I'm on the verge of finishing my grand machine, X0009!"

"Wow, something that doesn't have the word 'egg' in it..." he muttered sarcastically.

"And yes," Eggman's face got closer to the screen. "it is truly going to be powerful! Mwahahaha! But I don't know when I could finish it exactly. It might take an hour...one day, or one week! I will come unexpectedly, like always, ahahaha!" He cackled.

Sonic sighed and turned off the TV. Pretty soon, he fell in a deep sleep.

--**With Amy.**

She exhaled deeply, after she tucked in Kevin. It took him a while to go to sleep since he was pretty much hyper after watching Elmo's World. She went to the living room, with the TV still on, yet she turned it to the weather channel.

"_Tomorrow is going to going to be a nice, sunny day, but the lowest is thirteen degrees and the highest is 23 degrees. So sorry if you were expecting a nice and warm spring air. But don't worry! Spring is just around the corner! Back to you, Carl."_

_"Thank you, Farrah. Here we are with some breaking news. Dr. 'Eggman' Robotnik is back, saying that he's making a comeback with a grand machine called...X0009! Watch out folks, he may come out of no where!"_

"Ugh, Eggman again? Please, I've had enough of that stupid...ugh." She decided to shake it all off. They'll beat him, right? Certainly, she thought.

She walked up to the table and smiled on what was placed on top of it - that same, beautiful lavender rose Sonic gave her on that very day he came back from Chris's world. She sniffed it and admired it every day. She took care of it well so it'd live longer. From the day he gave her that rose, it still looks new as ever today, having it's glow no matter where it is. She grabbed her white winter coat and stepped outside, taking a walk for around a mile or less. She took a look around her street. She saw a bunch of houses; small or big, wide or skinny, lights or no lights, people or no people. She smelled apples in the air, noticing a few apple trees about to bloom. The air was crisp - very cold. But she didn't care, she sometimes liked cold weather; not the harsh ones, the ones when it's just beginning to feel like Spring.

She headed to the park, where it's suddenly quiet and dark. The only light she could see was the glistering moon above her. She sat down on a park bench, putting her hands in her winter pockets. She sighed, rather gloomy. "It's so lonely without Sonic here with me...I always feel safe when I'm around him..." She spoke to herself. She wondered if Sonic loved her now since he kissed her, and bringing up the subject of intercourse. She sighed, closing her eyes for a moment.

"What the heck are doing!?" Someone shouted at her, making her burst out of her unexpected nap. She saw Knuckles, almost fuming.

"Oh, Knuckles. I came here to think...but obviously I fell asleep without noticing.."

"Apparently!" he sighed, calming down after a bit. He sat down next to her, creating a conversation. "What are you thinking about?"

"Today...Sonic came over and helped me take care of Kevin," she smiled and giggled.

"Ah."

"But...much, much more happened..." She turned serious, and Knuckles almost got scared.

"What? What happened?"

Amy sighed. "Well...after twenty or more minutes trying to put Kevin to sleep, we decided to talk about some stuff..."

"About...?"

"Um...you know...family and...intercourse."

"INTERCOURSE!?" He screamed, nearly making Amy jump out of her seat. "You have _got _to be kidding me! You are _way_ too young for that!"

"No! We didn't do it...we just talked about it."

"And when are you guys doing it, huh?"

"Knuckles! We aren't doing it! He just brought up that subject because, well...I don't exactly know why...But we talked about how we wanted to spend our sex life..."

"Our? Meaning-"

"NO. Our as in my life and some other person!" She sighed, calming down. "But...I do want to do it with Sonic.."

"Listen to me, Amy. You do not want to have sex at this age! Because I know how Sonic does it! And he does it bad."

"I don't believe you. Sonic's too caring and sweet..."

"Yeah, that's what he wants you to think. But he's a womanizer! He goes hunting for other girls to have sex with. You might be one of them, and if I were you, I'd back off."

"There's no way Sonic could be a womanizer...and I will not back off! He's my best friend, and I love him!" Knuckles sensed tears emerging from her jade eyes. He sighed.

"Mark my words, Amy. He was a womanizer, and he still might be one. Now I don't care what you want to do with him, but seriously mark my words...Remember what he did to you in the past. He might do the same to you again." She let a tear fall from her eye as soon as Knuckles left. She crossed her arms and sniffed, crying her eyes out like a small waterfall.

Her conscience spoke to her. _Don't believe him! He's just joking around with you. Sonic would never do that to you!_

Amy suddenly felt a gust of wind pass on by. Then she heard a _woosh_ come up beside her. With her crying eyes, she looked to see who it is and almost fainted. It was Sonic. "Hey, you alright? What's the matter?" He said in such a caring voice that it made her cry even more. "Hey..." He sat down beside her and wrapped one arm around her, softly rubbing her arm. "What's wrong?" He was really worried that it was something he might've said or done, but he had no idea what.

Amy sniffed. "Nothing," she squeaked.

"No, it's not nothing; it's something. Now tell me so I can fix it...was it something I did?" She nodded her head 'no'. "Was it something I said?" Once again, no. "Well, if it's not me, then what is it?"

"It's...something that Knuckles told me...he came by earlier before you came..."

"Knuckles? I swear if he hurt you in any way, I'll literally kill him," he said in a threatening voice that it almost made Amy's heart warm up. "What was it that he did to make you cry?"

"I'd...tell you, but then I might have to kill you...or myself..."

"..Why? What did he say?! Come on, Amy..."

"...He told me that..." she paused to wipe away a heavy tear and sniffed. Then she continued, "he told me that you were a...womanizer..."

"A what? Womanizer? Okay, either he has been listening to the song way too much, or he's drunk..." He said in a joking matter, but it didn't seem to cheer Amy up. "Now you know I'm not like that, Ames..."

"I know, but he kept convincing me that you are! He kept saying 'Mark my words', now I don't know who to believe anymore!" He had a sad face on at first, but then sighed with a serious face. He pulled his arm away from Amy to pull his cell phone out. "W-What are you doing? Don't tell Knuckles I told you!"

"I'm not,"

"Then...what?" He raised a finger to silence her.

"Hello Rouge? Yeah, this is Sonic. By any chance, did Knuckles go and drink at a bar or something? Because he told Amy a lie, that I was a womanizer. But I'm not. He should know better than that. So either he's drunk, or he's been listening to the song way too much. Ah, okay. Yeah, it's no problem. Knuckles just got Amy worrying over here, so, yeah. But I'll tell her. Thanks a lot. Bye."

"Well?"

"Knuckles was drunk."

Amy rolled her eyes. "I should've known..."

"No, it's okay, don't blame yourself. He tends to make crazy talk sound like it's the truth, but it's not. It's okay, Amy."

"Yeah..." Amy still had a sad face on.

Sonic had noticed this. "Something's still wrong.."

"No...it's just...thoughts."

"About what?"

"Er...well, what we talked about today..."

"Oh, the...intercourse?" She nodded. "Why? Are you having thoughts about when you want to do it..?"

"Maybe," she said silently so that Sonic couldn't almost hear her, but he did.

"Well, to tell the truth, so did I..." She looked at Sonic with shimmering eyes, almost looking like as if they were hopeful.

"Really?"

Sonic chuckled a little bit. "Yeah. I even took off my promise ring from my parents...I mean, seriously, what was the point of wearing it when I already had sex? It makes no sense," he explained to Amy. From hearing that he had a promise ring on, she almost fainted.

"You had a promise ring? And you took it _off_? But Sonic, you literally made a promise to your parents you won't have sex until...whenever they told you to..."

"Yeah I know, I almost felt bad about it. Heh...but, Amy, she won't stop talking about it! It's embarrassing for a mother to look over me for sex because, well I made a couple mistakes, but so what?! I'm eighteen, almost nineteen. I should be able to make my own decisions. Hell, I even started saving the world when I was like, what, ten? It's just not right," he raved in a non-wildly way. She was still silent, trying to think over on what he's trying to tell her. He sighed. "I'm sorry, I shouldn't have told you all of this..."

"No it's okay. I have decisions to make too on my own. I admit, it's frustrating when someone overprotects you...especially my own sisters, who won't leave me alone, but...it's only because they care about you, and they don't want anything bad happening to you..."

The blue hedgehog nodded. "That's how I feel...about you."

Amy looked at him with a confusing matter. "What do you mean?"

"In the past...when we were much young, I ran away from you, hurting your feelings. But then when I see you get captured by Eggman, I think I knew how you felt...but I always ignored it when I save you...and now I don't know why I did that...I guess it's because I thought you'd be an easier target for Eggman if I went out with you. But things changed, Amy. Even though it said on the news Eggman might be making a horrible comeback, and he has to know that we'll always beat him," he chuckled. "I think I'll be more careful from now on." He scooted closer to Amy, who was close to tears once again.

"I do have feelings for you, Amy...but unless we take care of Eggman for good, I just can't show that in front of him...you know?"

"I understand now," she replied with smiling eyes, yet they were still crying.

Sonic smiled. He pushed her bangs back and kissed her forehead. He moved his hand, letting the bangs tickle his face, and placed his hand on the back of her head, pulling her closer. Amy took a deep breath, taking in Sonic's musky scent, and exhaling it, her breath running across his chest. Then suddenly, she hugged him, tears falling freely out of her glistering jade eyes. He had returned the hug, now stroking her quills/hair, resting his chin on top of her head.

"It'll be fine, Ames. I promise," he whispered in her ear.

"It better be."

* * *

**And Ima end the chapter here. Ahaha, kinda intense, right? And yes, I know im corny and cliched for throwing in Eggman there, but don't worry, he'll go away. haha (: Welllll, I hoped you liked it! I think I'll be either updating PS I Love You soon, or the juiciest lemon ever! Pretty soon! XD**

**REVIEW! :D**


	5. Chapter 5

_"I swear I'm keeping you satisfied,  
'cause you're the one for me."  
_-Michael Jackson in 'The way you make me feel.-

* * *

_I'm Loving You_

**Sonic's POV**

Of course, Amy had to fall asleep right into my arms. Now, I'm carefully running back to her house, hoping she won't wake up. When I reached her house, I see that no one is home except for Kevin, whom is sleeping also. Being the hero I am, I decided to go ahead and stay here instead. I called up my mom and explained why, and somehow she understood and let me stay. For now, I lay her on the couch, placing a warm, light blue blanket over her, whom reacted by snuggling more into the blanket. I plop down on the couch, turning on the TV, and turning it down ever so quietly so Amy wouldn't wake up, but so I could hear it too. Realizing that I was a bit cold too, I grabbed a spare blanket and wrapped it around myself. I must've looked so stupid, here in the dark, snuggling up in a warm red blanket, and watching 'The Shining', when I should be snuggling up with Amy, maybe even softly kissing her neck. But I didn't. Why, you say? I honestly don't know.

Okay, for some reason, I'm getting freaked out by the movie, which is strange since I never get scared by this movie...maybe it's just the music. I feel some movement and looked over to see Amy squirming a bit, with a glimpse of apprehension on her face. Maybe she hears the music...I quickly change the channel to Nick at Nite where Fresh Prince of Bel-Air is on. Amy immediately stopped squirming. I blinked once, shaking my head a little bit. Then I see her squirming a bit, hearing tiny moans of worry. I quickly hurry over to her and shook her arm, thinking she might be having a nightmare. She opened her eyes and breathed hard.

"Amy? You alright?" I pull her into my arms and made her sit.

"Y-Yeah...I just had a really bad dream," she sounded so distant when she said that.

"You wanna talk about it?" She explained to me that the dream started off in her being in a place where everything was absolutely lifeless, then she saw a little girl that had dark gray-blue skin and completely black eyes with a dirty white dress. Her hair was a completely black color and was greasy. Yet her teeth looked so white and sharp; like a shark's. The little girl reminded Amy of Samara. She quickly started to run away, but Samara look alike kept chasing her by floating in mid-air, and somewhat she heard music that came from 'The Shining', I apologized for that. But anyway, the Samara look-alike kept chasing her, getting closer and closer, and just before she was about to catch Amy, I woke her up.

"Jeez. Talk about a scary dream. Did you watch 'The Ring' or something?"

"A couple days ago...but-" Ironically, the phone rang.

"...I'll go answer it."

"I'll go with you.." We both silently walked to the phone, and when I answered it, I heard a voice..

"Seven days..." Then it was silent, but I heard breathing over the phone.

"You know, I can hear you breathing. If you know the movie so well, then you'd hang up after you said 'seven days'."

"Shut up, Sonic.. and what are you doing over there anyway?" It was Regina; one of Amy's sisters.

"Why I'm over here is none of your business. I should be asking you why you're not home.."

"Oh...yeah...about that. While on our drive back, we got lost.."

"You're lost? Jesus.."

"Yeah, and it may take us until tomorrow to find our house, because our street is so dark at night, so me and Cassie are chilling over our friend's house until it's morning. Mom and Dad, I don't know where they went. If I were you Sonic, I'd stay with Amy until one of us get home."

"Yeah, that's a good idea."

"Yup. You better not do anything to her, Sonic, or I swear I will-"

"Yeah yeah, I know, you'll kill me, blah blah blah. See ya, Regina." I hung up and told Amy everything.

"Ugh...well, at least you're staying over here. I'd be scared to be in a house all alone with a baby.."

"Yeah I know how you feel. But I get used to it, I guess. Come on, let's go back to the living room." When we reached the couch, I realized Amy was still clinging to my arm. "Amy, it's okay now..."

"I know...but your arm feels so warm and muscular.." I chuckled. So I let her be and wrapped the blue blanket around us, cuddling close to each other for more warmth. I breathed into her hair, which smelled like Orange cream. Man, does Amy have good choice on shampoos. Then I realized I smelled her neck, which smelled like strawberries and cream. God, I want to kiss her body so badly.. I hear a moan. I took a guess that Amy liked the feeling of my breath going across her skin. I couldn't help it anymore, so I went ahead and kissed her sweet smelling neck, not caring if I gave her a hickey or not. She moaned my name, which was a huge turn-on for me so I pulled her even closer to me.

Then she pushed me away from her neck and kissed me, wrapping her arms around my neck. I deepen the kiss, exploring inside her mouth, then met her tongue, where we are now practically making out. Suddenly, I couldn't think anymore. So I pushed her down so I was on top of her; an all too familiar position. I'm feeling confused right now, and I don't know why. At first, something was telling me to go ahead and make your move, no one's here, the baby's sleeping, so what're you waiting for? But now something's telling me to stop; that I'm going way too far. Then her whimpering made me realize I really was going too far. I pulled away and said my apologies.

"I.. I'm sorry. I wasn't thinking.."

"It's okay...I actually liked it.."

"Really?"

"Mhm...I actually wanted you to go farther..."

"..Really?" I asked again. She giggled and nodded. "So...you want me to continue..?" She nodded without hesitation, so I went back to kissing her, lightly though. But soon enough, we gradually started to make out again. She was moaning into the kiss, which gives me a sign that she's actually liking this. But I still think I'm going too far...

_**The next morning.**_

I woke up, and I actally thought it would be morning but it was still dark outside. I look at the clock and groan; 5:00. Wait, where am I? I shoot up from the bed and check my surroundings. I'm alone, it's dark in here, and it's very, very silent, which I'm not liking at the moment. I wanted to get up, but something told me not too. I sighed, and plop back onto the bed, not caring where I am right now. I would hope it's Amy's, since that was where I was last night.. Wait a second, what happened last night? Oh, crap, I hope I didn't...No, I didn't. I must not have...Right? _God, _I'm thinking way too much. Maybe I should go back to sleep...

...Not working. I get up from the bed and slowly walk to the door and open it. God, it was unbelievably dark in the house. I quietly tip-toe to the living room, which looks like Amy's, so I'm assuming I'm still at her house...

"BOO!" I screamed loud enough to wake the whole neighborhood. The person who scared me half to death was Cassie, Amy's sister, and she was rolling on the floor laughing uncontrollably.

"Don't SCARE me like that ever again!" I yelled at her over her obnoxious laughter.

"I'm sorry...I just couldn't help it." I helped her up from the floor after her laughing.

"So, you got here a bit early...or should I say _late_?!"

"Me and Regina are really sorry for being so late. We got so hung up on this party that we lost track of time."

"...You didn't get drunk, right?"

"Well, I didn't. But I don't know about Regina. She looked pretty beat up after the party."

"..Exactly, where were you guys after the party?"

"Ugh, her boyfriend's. I think they had sex. But I'm not sure. All I could hear was loud thumps and moans from their bedrooms. So I ditched them. Then I came back, and Regina got mad at me because I left them, for like only thirty minutes. Overprotective much?"

"...Where did you go?"

"...You don't need to know that."

"I think I do."

"No you don't.."

"...Cass, you can trust me."

"But...uh...you'll freak if I tell you. No lie. I mean, nothing's going on between us, but...still."

"Come on, please? With strawberry ice cream, whipped cream, and cherry on top?"

"...Fine. But you have to promise me, you won't freak out...please."

"Okay, I promise."

"...Alright well, I went over...one of your sibling's house for thirty minutes."

"...Sonia's?"

"No.."

"..Manic's?"

"...Eek!" And she ran off like a rocket, as if she was actually scared to see my response. Sure I was surprised that her and Manic are...well. I don't even know what's going on between them, so why should I even be surprised? Blah, I don't know. I simply ignored her and went to the living room. I turn on the TV and see if anything's interesting on. Oh, goodie, the news. You know, we already know what happened to MJ. Why won't you already tell us the CAUSE OF HIS FRICKEN DEATH?!

...Sorry. I took the news pretty hard, but I didn't cry or anything. But the others did. Oh, blah, I'll just flip through the channels. I'll see if maybe they'll show MJ music videos. They better show concerts soon, 'cause we probably already seen all of his music videos by now.. Wow, as soon as I thought about that, a concert just came on. Ironic, much? I leave it on that channel and watch his amazing moves. I wish I could dance like him. I think no one could.

...Okay I better shut up my mind before I go insane.

**-Amy's POV-**

As soon as I woke up, the first thing I did was stretch. I always have to stretch before getting up, or my body won't function very well. I flitter my eyes open and smile. I see the clock and see it's...5:30. What the...I never wake up this early. Huh, oh well. Might as well get up anyway. When my feet hit the floor, my ears started to twitch. That means I hear something...oh my god, I hear MJ music. I ran out of my bedroom and see MJ performing LIVE at a CONCERT! ...But of course it's gotta be at 5:30 in the morning, like what the hell? All the good shows are on extremely early. I plop down on the couch as this happy feeling came over me when I hear his music. But then I felt something next to me...

"Oh, hi Sonic! I didn't notice you were here.." Before I knew it, I was sitting on his lap. He was smiling, and really didn't seem to mind at all, but sometimes I feel like I'm pressuring him too much..

"Heh, well I am. I just happened to wake up and see this on. So yeah..."

"..Why are you up so early?"

"I don't know, but sometimes it's a normal routine for me. But as a matter of fact, I should be asking you that same question."

"..I honestly do not have a clue. I guess it's my instincts telling me to wake up because something very good is on TV...so...here it is." I heard him chuckle. "..Do you want me to get off your lap?"

"No, no. I don't mind at all actually. I feel warmer," he responded with a smile, and I smile back. As we watched the concert, we realized we were pretty much cuddling close together. God, I love Sonic's arms...

I know you probably heard me say, 'I love Sonic' a billion times, but...that was in the fangirlish way. Now that we've become closer and that we kissed and all, I think I actually love him. I'm falling in love with Sonic T. Hedgehog, and I'm not even sure if he loves me back.. Ah well, I just hope it's worth the wait...

**-NORMAL POV-**

After around two hours or less of the concert, it was finished with a pretty awesome ending. You know, fireworks and all. But Amy and Sonic were still cuddling close together. The two blushed, but they looked at each other in their bold green eyes, as they pulled themselves closer until their lips meet into a kiss. The kiss lasted for as long as it could, making out and such, until they heard a car door slam. Sonic was pretty much on top of Amy, carressing her, and felt like he couldn't move away fast enough before they get in. He was just too lost in her own green eyes. Unfortunately for them, Regina came right into the scene.

"Oh, boy. You guys are in for some big trouble, you know?" But Cassie came to the rescue.

"But we don't have to tell them. We could stall them until they pull away."

"What makes you think I want to help? Amy's always the innocent one, nothing's ever her fault...well, until now. Because they thought they could trust Sonic with Amy. But when they see this, hah! No way."

"Well what about you and your boyfriend? At least they're not having sex."

"I never had sex with my boyfriend!"

"Until last night. Remember I ditched you for thirty minutes?"

"Yeah, so you could have sex with Manic, right?"

"I NEVER HAD SEX WITH HIM!" And on it goes. By the time they started yelling, Sonic and Amy were already standing up.

"They do this nearly every day. It's getting annoying, you know. Well I'm gonna check on Kevin, see if he slept well."

"I'll come with you." The two hedgehogs went into Kevin's room and saw him giggling, playing with his teddy bear.

"Hi Kevin! Did you sleep well?"

"Gaga!" That was his response for saying 'yes'. Sonic smiled at the two. He walked up to her and whispered in her ear,

"And you say I'll be the better parent?" She rolled her eyes at him and smiled.

"Fine. We're _both_ good parents, that fair?"

He jokingly shrugged. "I guess it's fair enough." She rolled her eyes again and giggled. The two then heard a knock on the door. They both look to see who it was, and it was Amy's parents; finally.

"Hey! Where were you guys?!"

"Well, you know we said we had to work?" They both nodded. "We lied. It was actually our anniversary, and I took her to Niagra Falls."

"Aww...but why didn't you tell us?"

"Because we were afraid you'd beg us to come along with us." They rolled their eyes.

"Nah...well. Yeah." They all laughed.

"Here, I'll take Kevin. I figured you handled him enough," Amy's mother said and took Kevin away from Amy's arms and talked in baby voices while going back to their room.

"Ugh. I can't believe they didn't tell us they were going to Niagra. I want to go there!" Sonic chuckled at her comment.

"Yeah, but they were right. You'd beg them to go. You _know_ how romantic you want to be." He walked up to the door and locked it for a reason.

"Well, it would help to have a little romance in our lives someday."

"But I'm not romantic; I'm much more of a playful guy. You know, the guy who absolutely loves taking risks?"

"Yeah, but you forgot about 'girlfriend who worries way too much about her boyfriend'."

"Psh, well, my girlfriend can suck it up." She scoffed with a smile.

"Sonic!"

"What? It's true. I'd much rather go to Paris then Niagra. I mean, Niagra's cool with the caves and such, I mean I'll do that, but.. still. I'd like to enjoy different sceneries."

"Niagra Falls _is _a scenery! Added with a nice, cool mist on a hot, summer day."

"Yeah. But I'd rather have sex, and get you all hot and sweaty. Now _that's_ a scenery!"

"Me!? Why it's gotta be me? I hate getting sweaty."

"Well, get used to it. Because once I get into your pants, or dress in this matter, you'll be sweating before I even touch you."

"Nuh-uh!"

"Wanna bet?" After he said that, he got really close to her, mashing their bodies together. Sonic pretty much forced her to move back and make her back hit the crib, his arms around her and his hands placed on the railings of the crib.

"This seems awfully familiar.." Amy muttered.

Sonic smirked in sort of a sexual way. "Oh, does it? Well this time, I'm not lying to get off the ship, we're not even on a ship, we're in a baby's room. But I'm not lying."

She hated when Sonic was right. She felt herself getting a bit hot already. "This isn't fair. You're really close to me and it's hot in here."

"...Amy, it's cool in here," he said in a matter-of-factly way.

"...Great." Sonic smiled. He loved this, and making girls feel this way. "...So, you really want to get in my...dress?" He was silent on that one. "That one day...when I asked you who will be your next...is it me?" He looked down, then pulled away from her body, turning around and walking around little. "Well?"

He sighed, "I don't know. That very night, when I left...I came to thinking...about when I should have sex. I mean, I took my promise ring off to show my parents that I'm responsible enough, but...I'm not so sure now." He turned to look at her again. He got a step closer to her. "I mean, honestly...I don't...like condoms. I know, you don't feel a thing, but it just bothers me. You know, I'm a risk taker. But if you don't wanna get pregnant, then you'd have to settle for birth control pills. Or I can just pull out before...you know. But...like I said, I'm a risk taker. But unless you want to wait until you want to have a baby. It doesn't matter to me...well, we'd have to wait until Eggman dies, but...yeah."

"Whoa, you need to slow down your talking there, blue boy. You're thinking way too much." She pulled Sonic closer to her. "I mean...I do want to have sex with you. I mean, it's pretty much one of my dreams now since I love you, so.. but-"

"Wait...did you just say you loved me?"

"..Oh crap." She had finally said it, but she really didn't mean to say it out of nowhere. "...Well, yeah. I do love you. More than anything, you know...we've become closer and..." she thought she was just about to cry, but a pair of lips saved her from crying. When he pulled away, he whispered in her ear,

"I...think I love you too..." That definately made her cry tears of happiness. He kissed her tears away and smiled. "We'll talk about what we want to do later, okay? Right now, I want to love you up." Amy giggled. Sonic gave her kisses everywhere on her face, and lastly on her lips, where they romantically kissed, and carressing each other's bodies.

Meanwhile, while they were talking, a certain somebody was rather eavesdropping...and got insanely mad.

"NO, I won't allow this to happen!"

* * *

_Where there is love, I'll be there._

_-Jackson Five - I'll be there._

* * *

**WELL FINALLY I HAVE SOMETHING UP! lol. Dang, at first I had it going good, but then the last few paragraphs were suckish. Ah well, deal with it. lol.**

_**BEFORE YOU REVIEW!:**_

**I'm thinking about changing this to M rated, cause it's hard for me to keep it all T rated with all the sex related stuff. What do you say guys? T or M? T means UNdescriptive lemon. M means VERY descriptive lemon. LOLL xD**

**THANKS FOR READING :D. RIP Michael Jackson!!**


	6. Chapter 6

Alright, so the good news is, I have an idea! The bad news is…the only idea I have is for this story only. SIGH lol. But at least I'm making progress, right?! I hope so. And I'm hoping that all of you guys are still keeping up with me…

PS…My writing could be a little bit different than before…so…yeah. Because I'm nearing High School and I've been writing some other stories that aren't Sonic related, or in any fandom of …So yeah. Also, I've been reading some good books with really good writing, so…yeah. Just warning you guys. Who knows, maybe my writing is better?

**PLEASE READ, VERY IMPORTANT!: Another warning is about birth control use in here. LET'S PRETEND THAT BIRTH CONTROL PILLS START WORKING AFTER AN HOUR INSTEAD OF SEVEN DAYS OR TWO WEEKS. Let's pretend, because..it's Sonic's world. It's not a human world, so things work differently around here. XD**

Disclaimer: I do not own anyone except Kevin, and Amy's sisters.

ANOTHER WARNING! This chapter included a lemon! :D It's pretty much the ending, so, if you're not a fan of lemons, just…read the story and I will add little ** or – to let you know that the lemon is coming, skip it, and review. :D

* * *

So obviously Sonic decided to stay for the night with his mother's permission, of course. Both Amy and Sonic were playing with Kevin all day, besides from eating and talking. After the little talk they had, Sonic was falling in love with her more and more, surprising himself from not noticing how sweet Amy really was the past few years. He was obviously just too busy running away from her, battling Eggman.

But that was all going to stop now.

Amy's mother, Cassie, and Angel were so very happy to see them together, after all the years. But Regina wasn't happy, her being the overprotective one.

Regina believed that Sonic was far too cocky and dangerous to be around for Amy. She went ballistic when Amy disappeared to Chris's world, and then suddenly to the galaxy. She thought that Amy was far too young to be doing all of this, especially with Sonic. For Tails or Cream, they didn't matter to her, it was their parent's responsibility to let them be or let them stay. But since she's the sister, she thought that she could maybe handle the responsibility for Amy, even if she's only about a couple years older than Amy.

That's also another thing. The age difference was a huge problem for her. Sonic and Amy had a three years age difference. Sonic only had two more years until he reaches twenty, and Amy has five. That bothered her a lot.

Since she listened to the conversation of Sonic and Amy planning to make love soon, she got frustrated.

"I need to talk to Amy," Regina stated, putting her magazine down. She walked to the kitchen where Amy , Angel, and her mom was at the moment, cooking dinner. "Amy? I need to talk to you."

"Oh? Okay, then I'll be right back guys. If I'm not here to do the mashed potatoes, just remember to stir them thoroughly," Amy reminded them, taking her apron off.

"Okay, Amy," Angel replied.

Regina and Amy had gone into Amy's bedroom, with Regina closing the door, and locking it, so no one can get in.

"What's going on?" Amy asked, getting nervous around her overprotective sister.

"What's going on? _What's going on? _Why don't you tell me 'what's going on?'" Regina remarked, her pissed-off tone being very noticeable.

"W-What…? I don't understand why you are mad at me."

"What's going on with you and Sonic?"

"Nothing," she lied, her voice getting nervous.

"You liar. I can see it in your eyes. I know what's going on. You and Sonic are going to plan to have sex, aren't you?"

"What?! Where'd you hear that?"

"From you guys. Don't act surprised, I know what you guys are doing. I bet you guys already had sex, huh?"

"No, of course not!" She cried, not believing what she was hearing.

"I don't care whether you did it or not! Listen to me, that boy is only going to bring you pain and trouble; I can already see it in the near future. He is not going to take care of you, ever! He ran away from you all these years, and he never made it in time to save you from Eggman!"

"You're wrong! He will not bring me pain and trouble, perhaps I don't like pain or trouble, but Sonic always fixed it! You're not some fortune teller, and I believe that nobody can see the future! Only we can make it happen. He has always taken care of me, whether you believe it or not. Yes, maybe he didn't save me from Eggman catching me, but he always saved me from Eggman trying to kill me! Use your mind, Regina!"

"I am, Amy! And I've known Sonic for a while. He is not going to take care of you, not for long, anyway."

"Well I've known Sonic for years. He_ is_ going to take care of me, for a long time!"

"You're just saying that because you love him."

"Why are you so ignorant, Regina? I know you're trying to protect me, but for God's sake, I can handle myself. This is my life, this is my _choice._ You don't choose or control my life."

"But I sure as hell can help improve it."

"No, you're only going to decrease it! If you're going to do this for every boy that I choose to go out with, then I would be screwed! If I feel like Sonic's the right one, that's my decision. Not yours. And why are you telling me this, while you already had sex with_ your_ boyfriend?"

"Because I'm older. And more responsible."

"Because you're older. And more responsible. What about you getting drunk and having sex with your boyfriend? That sure as hell doesn't sound responsible."

"Well, it's my decision if I want to drink or not!"

"Well, look who's talking."

"Listen, I can make these decisions because I'm eighteen. You're not even eighteen yet, you're fifteen. Fifteen years old, and you want to go and have sex with Sonic?!"

"I'm using protection!"

"Birth control pills. Yeah, enough to prevent pregnancy, but not STDs. What if he's not clean, Amy?"

"He went to the doctor for a blood test a month ago. He's clean."

"So he was planning this ahead of time…"

"_No he wasn't!"_ She screamed, tears flooding out of her jade eyes.

"Hey, what's going on in there!?" Sonic yelled, knocking on the door.

Regina rolled her eyes. "Listen, Amy. You better choose your decision wisely, or you'll be screwed. Soon, you'll know that I'm right…" She left with that, opening the door and pushing Sonic out of the way.

"Well, excuse me…" He walked in the room, quickly going to Amy who was shivering and crying with anger now.

"I hate her."

"What happened?"

Amy explained to him what Regina had said to her. Now it was Sonic's turn to be frustrated.

"What? That makes no sense at all. Amy, don't listen to her. Sister or not, she's not very wise at making decisions, and it's not even her life. It's yours, and you decide what you want to do. Trust me, Amy, you're not going to regret being with me. Yeah, sure, I may be in fights sometimes all the time, but it's not even that much anymore. There's no meterex anymore, no more transporting to other words, hell there barely isn't even Eggman anymore. He's probably going to die soon since he's lacking with his robots. Don't listen to her. She's all wrong. What you said was right."

She sniffed, crying more with comfort now by his words. All in all, she knew he was right that she was right all along.

"She's just trying to scare me…right?"

"Exactly."

She nodded. She forced herself onto him, and hugged him, sobbing her heart out. He warmly returned, stroking her quills and kissing her forehead, letting her know mentally that it was all going to be okay.

--

Everyone had just finished dinner, which was mashed potatoes and stuffed peppers, deliciously cooked, thanks to Amy's great cooking skills. Regina hadn't shown up to dinner, actually, she went out. She probably went to her boyfriend's for angry sex.

Now it was 9:00, with nothing to do. For Amy and Sonic anyway. They had talked about it before dinner, and they agreed that they did want to make love, but not too much. Amy feared that it would be too much for her if they did it for way too long. Or perhaps maybe painful for her. But Sonic had promised and crossed his heart that he will be _very_ gentle with her.

Now Amy was on a mission. It was to find the birth control pills and be _very_ quiet about it. She decided to look in the medicine cabinet in the bathroom. She rummaged through a few cough drops, liquid medicine and Advil or Tylenol, and bingo; she had found them.

She checked the expiration date and they were still good. She read the directions and said that the pills will take about from thirty minutes to an hour to start working, and take to take two pills. She pulled out a cup, filling it with cold water and gulped the pills down. She stood there for a few minutes, as if she was expecting some kind of result. She then threw the cup away and put away the pills where she had found it before.

She had entered the dimly lit room where Sonic was watching George Lopez. "It takes from thirty minutes to an hour for the pills to start working," she told him, laying down next to him.

"Alright, so what do you want to do now, then? Foreplay or…I don't know."

She giggled. "Well, we can watch another episode of George Lopez, and then we can start fore playing."

Sonic seemed satisfied with that, so they both cuddled close to each other, and watched the beginning of George Lopez start.

**

The episode seemed to last for almost an eternity, but it was really a half an hour. The credits rolled and Sonic and Amy seemed to be frozen in time. Even though they agreed to foreplay, neither of them knew who to make the first move.

But, not handling the wait anymore, Sonic made the first move, kissing Amy tenderly. He stroked her quills as he gently pushed her down. Amy slipped her arms around his neck, kissing back with more passion, but then moved them down to unzip his hoodie. He pulled her back up, pulling away for a second to help take off his own hoodie for Amy. Slowly, he began to take off her pajamas.

He started with her silky green pants, untying the string first then taking them off, revealing her lacy white panties. Taking off his gloves, as well as her own, he began to feel her legs, being incredibly smooth. He smiled at this and couldn't wait to feel the rest of her body. Of course, being gentle, not wanting to go too far on her first time.

He finished stroking her legs, moving closer to her now. He took off her white camisole, looking at her body so far. She was a skinny girl, with a cute tummy, but a medium sized bra. She blushed embarrassingly. He warmly smiled at her and kissed her once again. Now Amy had started to unzip his pants and take them off, throwing them on the floor with her pajamas. They were now both in their underwear clad.

Not for long, though. Sonic was rubbing her skin, messaging it as his hands made their way to Amy's bra clip, unclipping it and taking it off. His hands made his way to knead her breasts gently. She started softly moaning.

He kissed her neck, smelling sweet strawberries on her. One hand stayed on her breast, while the other guided its way down to her panties, swiftly slipping his hand under it, and softly stroking her inner lips. She had to bite her lips from moaning too loud so the others wouldn't hear them.

His fingers had now intruded inside her, the walls tightening around his two fingers. Amy laid back down so he could have more leverage. He officially took off her panties and went back to fingering her. Even though they were very quiet, her moans were driving him crazy, getting him horny down there.

This has went on for about five minutes, and she reached climax, completely drenching his fingers. It was no problem to him though. He wiped his fingers on the bed sheets as he finally took off his boxers, his horny package free to breathe. He rolled on top of her, supporting himself by his hands. He saw the nervousness behind her bliss-filled eyes.

"Amy, are you sure you want to do this…? We can do it another day," Sonic told her softly.

"Yes, I'm sure…I'll be fine, I promise," she replied, not even sure if she can keep that promise.

Sonic knew anyway. "No, you can't," he smiled knowingly. "But I'll be gentle…I'll promise you that."

She smiled. "Okay…then go on." She wrapped her tiny arms around his neck.

He bit his lip before positioning himself before her womanhood, softly kissing her as he slowly thrust into her. He instantly could feel the tightness and he knew it was going to hurt a little, maybe even a lot for her. Still, Amy kissed him deeper, letting him know that she wanted him to continue.

He started gradually thrust into her, trying to be as gentle as possible. Amy was into a little pain, yes, but maybe for minute or so. The pain slowly died away and now only pleasure came across her body. She begged to Sonic for him to go faster. As he did, he placed sweet butterfly kisses on her face. He then placed his forehead against hers, smiling as he watched her ecstatic face.

Amy started to stroke his quills as she wrapped her legs around his waist, wanting to feel all of him now. Sonic noticed this and tried to go a bit deeper. Her moaning had gotten a bit louder, and he worried about the others. So he shushed her and kissed her passionately on the lips.

Every pump he made into her sent waves of pure paradise across her skin. Tiny beads of sweat had formed on Sonic's back and on Amy's forehead. The room was cool, but it has seemed to have gotten a little heated with their love-making. Both were breathing heavily, the breath going across the skin.

The two broke off the kiss and Amy was more aware and moaned a little quieter. It has now been about five minutes and once again, she felt her orgasm reach and arched her back a little, biting her lip really hard to prevent from moaning too loud.

Now it was Sonic's turn to come close, and he gripped onto the bed sheets as he groaned in pleasure quietly. He released strongly inside her and filled up her walls with his warm seed. He stayed inside her for a few minutes, catching his breath as well as her.

He slowly pulled away from her and collapsed beside her, pulling the sheets over them and pulling her close. Amy snuggled her face into his chest and Sonic stroked her back, the two drifting off to a deep sleep with blissful fantasies entering their dreams all night.

* * *

Okay, yeah I know, the lemon was short. BUT HEY, I UPDATED!

Just in case to people who don't read the top..

**PLEASE READ, VERY IMPORTANT!: Another warning is about birth control use in here. LET'S PRETEND THAT BIRTH CONTROL PILLS START WORKING AFTER AN HOUR INSTEAD OF SEVEN DAYS OR TWO WEEKS. Let's pretend, because..it's Sonic's world. It's not a human world, so things work differently around here. XD**

'Kay. Now click the green button and review! Bye!


End file.
